Episode 3: Leadership To Downfall
by z0mb3xor
Summary: Another group led by Russel have arrived at Howe's looking for safety. Howe's will rise in size and power but at what cost? Will they maintain it better then Carver? Will they be able to continue ownership or lose it to others? Recommended reading Episode 1: After It All and Episode 2: Blood Boils Hot.
1. Previously

**!WARNING! This is episode 3 of my story! If you have not read Episode 1: After It All or Episode 2: Blood Boils Hot, then please do so before continuing! Otherwise you may be utterly lost at what has happened.**

**Previously on The Walking Dead**

**Kenny: **"Greg you bastard she's alive! She still ain't got pulse I can find but she's alive and you went to shoot her!"

**Vince: **"Who the fuck is there?"

**Caine: **"Holy crap it's the YRD! Vomiting, yellow rims around eyes, pale skin, shaking and a false death."

**Kenny: **"Clem darlin'? You okay? Can you hear me?"

**Clementine wakes up**

**Caine: "**She can't speak or move for at least three hours."

**Sarah raises gun to head**

**Luke: **"Bonnie! Somebody help me!"

**Sarah:** "For fucks sake Luke!"

**Hashim: "**Name's Hashim. It's Arabic. I'm a doctor. The YDR is a mutated strain. It's still mutating."

**Clementine kisses Sarah**

**Clementine: **"I kissed Sarah a few minutes ago. Is that a problem Kenny?"

**Bonnie: **"Clem honey, Luke and I aren't quite at that stage yet so…"

**Clementine: **"Dad I got the seeds you… sorry Kenny."

**Caine: **"I watched a room full of babies eaten in front of me. It messed me up."

**Clementine: *aims gun at Caine* **"This bastard was just sitting back and watching while Bonnie was getting raped!"

**Vince: **"Who are you?"

**Dylan: **"I'm Dylan."

**Bonnie and Luke have sex**

**Greg: **"Shit! Walkers! You kill as many as you can while I warn them not to open the…"

**Sarah screams**

**Dylan, Greg, Luke and Caine fight walkers**

**Greg: **"I'm fucking bitten."

**Greg hacks off hand but dies later**

**Sarah and Dylan speaking Spanish**

**Sarah: **"Well stop pushing me around so much."

**Clementine: **"What? I do not push you around!"

**Sarah: **"Clementine I feel horrible for what I did I just…"

**Clementine kisses Sarah**

**Kenny: **"Who the fuck are ya'll?"

**Russel: "**Well this complicates things a little. Did you kill Vince?"

**The long awaited next episode of The Walking Dead is now here. At least the previously bit. The actual story is still to be written but the storyboard is finished. I have the general idea that no matter who die certain events will always happen. In Leadership to Downfall will be about Howe's sudden rise but I am not saying whether their control is overridden or if they lose the place.**

**Confirmed appearances: Clementine, Kenny, Luke, Vince, Bonnie, AJ, Sarah, Hashim, Caine, Shel, Becca, Wyatt, Russel, Dylan (XboxRainbowDash OC)**

**I may decide to put in another story when I finish episode five in which I post all chapters in one to make one super long story. Why not. I also try to keep Telltale's three word episode names. I don't think that's coincidence what they did.**


	2. The Next Steps

**Yes finally. I'm getting started on the third episode. I had to move house so I was robbed of one week. Also, you may be wondering why Kenny is fine with Bonnie and even trusts her. Well he had a pretty good relationship with her before and it was technically Arvo's fault. So yeah he trusts her more lately. I'm now trying an experimental idea with timing of the events.**

**Clementine – 11:14 am**

"Dude its cool just lower your guns. Also, what's with the pirate patch?" Russel waited patiently for us to lower our weapons. Kenny slowly lowered his weapon at the question. Luke actually put away his pistol and Caine slipped his into his trench coat. I never took my gun from them. Wyatt glared at me.

"Girl don't be pointing that at me. I never agreed with Carver but he kept us safe. Sorry for not helping." I didn't stop my glare but I put my pistol away regardless.

"So you lot coming back for safety? Vince is fine don't worry but I have some rules. First, nothing like racism, sexism, homo…ism?" Russel chuckled and shook his head.

"I don't think that's even a word man. So why nothing like that?" Russel crossed his arms.

"Because my best friend in this world was dark, I've seen women stronger than most men and my own kid likes girls. You mess with her you're out no questions asked." Russel nodded to this information. "Next rule is something obvious like no violence without reason. Self-defence is another story. No thievery, no weapons during meetings except guards…"

"Meetings? Guards? What the hell?" Shel called. Kenny ignored her. We never had that rule but I guess Kenny just thought of it on the spot to sound cultured.

"Yeah I think you guys get the idea." Luke butted in. Kenny stopped what he was saying as Luke continued. "Also, our doctor would prefer it if you leave him alone without reason. If you have a stubbed toe he'll throw you out and most likely be less inclined to help you further down the road." He waved for everyone to follow him and everyone cautiously made their way over. We reached The Yard and got everyone's attention.

"OK ya'll this group might be staying I guess. Vince, you have some friends here." Kenny stepped off to the side as the others came inside.

"Wyatt? Russel? Shel and Becca? You're ok?" He ran forth and gave each their hug. Bonnie also came forth and joined the reunion. Russel headed away from them and approached Kenny.

"So are you the leader of this place?" Kenny turned to him and Russel jumped back in shock. "Ok I see why you need the patch." Kenny grinned and pulled the eye patch back over his eye.

"Well I'm not the leader. We always did a voting thing." He leaned forth and whispered so I wouldn't hear but I did anyway. "My girl always agrees with me so we don't usually include her." Russel smiled and Kenny turned to me. I glared at him.

"I don't always agree with you Kenny." I huffed. Kenny shook his head.

"Still as stubborn as a damn mule. Just like me." I noticed Kenny said that to further prove his point. "So if you're staying I guess you kind of get a say in things. But only three of yours and three of ours plus Caine. We need seven as not to get ties." Russel nodded and waved Wyatt and Shel over.

"You two are joining me. This man's basically just made a council with three of ours and three of theirs plus some other guy. I chose you two to be included." They nodded in approval and Kenny joined in.

"So that makes seven. Me, Bonnie, Luke, Caine, You, Wyatt and Shel." That is now the council of Howe's I guess." Russel injected.

"I thought you'd be including Vince."

"Nah Vince isn't very political. He's the only guard we have. He could assign other guards and stuff. This is really feeling weird now." Kenny laughed. I heard Luke call for everyone's attention.

"Ok everyone I need everyone to hear this. There are certain places off limits. The nursery, the infirmary, Carver's old office and the food storage are all off limits. The infirmary is for reasonable medical needs and Carver's office kind of belongs to Bonnie now. Unless anyone has a baby then you have no need to enter the nursery." Bonnie waved sheepishly. Everybody agreed with these rules and eventually everyone began to disperse. Once the trucks and RV were put around the side The Yard was closed up again.

**Some days later – 9:42 am**

"Can you believe this Sarah? There are so many people here now. It feels crowded with over thirty people. At least there are plenty of jobs. Expanding gardens, watch duty, training, there's just so much." Sarah nodded excitedly. She actually wanted to get to training. She needed to learn the basics. There were only five people there and Sarah and I were the only children. Then again I was teaching. The others seemed sceptical until I'd taught them firearm usage, how to build a fire, basic first aid.

"Will we ever need some of these things? And when will we be giving authorisation cards." Sarah suddenly questioned. I stopped and turned to her.

"Well there is always the chance in this apocalypse that you get lost or this place is overrun. Everyone needs to be prepared. Besides, today we learn further shooting and combat skills. Also, I think Kenny was joking about those cards. Like we need cards to check if people are in areas they shouldn't." I'm glad we found those pellet rifles. They don't have the same kick but we aren't wasting ammo. Luke even said that when we train on real walkers he'll loan us some paintball guns to see where we hit. As long as there are at least two armed people and the others still have actual firearms just in case. Sarah nodded as we went over to the training room. We went inside where everyone else was already waiting.

"Ugh it feels stupid to say good morning class." I groaned. "Anyway we will be further expanding your knowledge of shooting and melee combat. Let's start with the melee. Now, I know a very useful trick when fighting walkers. When you are fighting singular walkers kick out their knees. When they're down stab them in the back of the head."

**Luke – 10:12 am**

Fuck I never thought we would have met this many people. I never would have believed so many were left. Bonnie and I hardly had any us time. Bonnie's Den had technically become a mini library where people would come and borrow comics and books. With so many people who could accidently find us 'at it' was too big a risk. It wasn't so bad during the night. Only Sarah and Clem visited us at night. This night Bonnie and I had plans.

"So how's my girl doing today?" I slithered over to where Bonnie was reading. It was some book Sarah gave her called the Guurgals or something.

"Hey Luke. I'm doing fine today. Things seem rather peaceful. Hope you're ready tonight. Remember to lock the door this time." I laughed but nodded regardless. I heard a faint knock at the door. "Come on in." Bonnie called. It was Sarah.

"You'll never guess what Clementine said to me." Sarah spilled. Bonnie looked up from her book.

"It wasn't bad again was it?" Bonnie raised an eyebrow. Sarah shook her head.

"She just admitted she found it difficult to read some of the things I read. I'm helping her later tonight. After all this happened when she was only in first grade." Bonnie nodded as she explained. Sarah then ran out in a hurry.

"Well I guess that solves the possibility of them coming in tonight." I grinned. Bonnie smiled and went back to her book. "Sometimes I swear to god Sarah is our kid while Clementine is Kenny's. Wait? If Clementine basically calls me her brother that makes Sarah her niece right? Glad she isn't really our daughter otherwise…" Bonnie laughed and threw one of her comics next to her at me. It was always fun to make her laugh.

"Come on Luke that's just disgusting. Don't ever mention that to Kenny." She went back to her book. I strolled out and went off to find Kenny. I found him discussing some things with Shel. As I approached she left.

"What do you need Luke?" I glanced at Shel again before turning back to Kenny.

"Hey Kenny. How's the council running? I haven't really be around too much because of no meetings as of yet?" Kenny continued to watch Shel as she left and turned back to me. "Kenny? No way man her?" Kenny looked off guiltily.

"I know but… whatever asshole. Council's fine we just need to get Caine to agree not to yell out objection all the time. He doesn't even know what it means." I laughed along with Kenny. "Don't worry. Meetings are almost only going to be held for voting. You don't need to always keep up with what's been going on. Besides, Bonnie is always up to date." He nudged me gently.

"Ha ha very funny Kenneth." He looked suddenly angered at my comment. I got why though. The last person to call him Kenneth beat his eye to shit. "Sorry man I forgot." He calmed down and walked off. Well that was my fault. Shouldn't have brought it up.

**Clementine – 10:52 pm**

"Oh come on Sarah this is so hard." She had a rather large book in front of me. "I'm only eleven this is way too big." She giggled and kissed me gently.

"It's not that hard Clementine. Just let me teach you and it'll be fine." I sighed and stood up rather quickly.

"I'm getting something easier." I ran off swiftly to Bonnie's Den. As I went to open the door I heard a moan inside. "Could it not be in the library kids?" I shouted before running off giggling the whole way. I couldn't believe I just said that. I tried to hold my laughter when I came back into where Sarah and I slept. She looked up and smirked.

"What's the matter Clem? Luke and Bonnie again?" I nodded and she joined in my fit of giggles. I sat back down with her to get back to learning better reading. "Ok so how long was it since you last read a book?"

"Uh, about two years I think. I wasn't the best reader then anyway." Sarah just nodded and dug around her books pulling out something smaller. "What's that now?" She held it up proudly.

"It's The Enemy by Charlie Higgson. It's a pretty good book. It's got kids who have to survive after all of the adults have turned into crazy diseased cannibals. I know it isn't the best book for this day but it's the smallest non educational book I have." I groaned but patted the place next to me regardless. She took her place next to me and we had begun our training.

**Luke – 11:02 pm**

"Well that wasn't so bad I guess." I shrugged holding my smirk. Bonnie shook her head and crashed onto the beanbag.

"I can't believe even when everyone was busy we still managed to get caught, by Clementine again." She laughed out loud to this. "I swear to god every time we have sex Clementine knows about it. She's got like a fucking sex scanner." I just went back to putting on my shirt.

"So I see you got some new clothes. A cute purple shirt with some new jeans. Wonderful." She twirled around on the spot a little. "Not much clothing choice around anymore. You won't believe what I found the other day." I pulled up the shirt I had hidden in her Den.

"No way! It's a shirt that says 'if zombies chase us I'm tripping you'. That's so fucking stupid." She sniggered so I put the shirt away again.

"There is no way I'm wearing that in public. They might get the wrong idea." I left her Den and made my way over to Clementine's place in Howe's. As I approached Vince called me over. "What's the matter Vince?"

"Man I need your help. I have some guy hitting on me. I'm not gay though so help me out." Wait a minute? A man is hitting on Vince? I don't really feel I should interfere just on case.

"Just let him down slowly or something. Look Vince I gotta run." I scooted off to Clem's before Vince could say much more. I found Sarah and Clementine lying on their stomachs reading something. I snuck up slowly but nobody sneaks up on Clem. "So do you have a sex scanner?" Sarah gasped at my language but Clementine smirked.

"Maybe I do Luke. What's it to you?" I shook my head and crouched down. "It's a book called The Enemy. It's about adults turning into zombies while the kids are immune. Pretty cool actually." I had a little read for a paragraph. Something about some kid ripping an arrow from another guy's chest. Seems nasty.

"Well alright then as long as you don't stay up late. Also, if you have an urge to come to Bonnie's Den then head the opposite direction." Clementine laughed while I rubbed her head. Tonight seemed pretty alright.

**Caine – 1:16 am**

"So Spanish lessons suck."

*Well you decided to take them.*

"But it's so difficult."

(Greek wasn't so hard.)

"That was Greek."

*Well Spanish isn't so bad for me. I'm finding it relatively easy.*

"Shut up."

(Don't growl at yourself you're drawing attention from the guard.)

"I don't care he can think what he wants."

-Guard- "Sir, are things running satisfactorily over here?"

"Uh yeah I'm fine."

-Guard- "Well alright now. Ensure an enjoyable night."

"Uh ok then."

*Go sleep in the ceiling.*

**Clementine – 7:21 am**

Sarah groaned next to me which awakened me. She usually had nightmares about her father but lately it was becoming less frequent. I got up carefully and made my way outside the room. I saw one of the new people wave to me.

"Did you have an enjoyable or otherwise satisfactory evening miss? I had some buffoon partaking a conversation and abnormal growling to himself." I shook myself awake and came closer to the man.

"Yeah Caine tends to do that. So who are you?"

"I am Beradric Harviganese Nollingrab at your service madam."

**A/N: Bare-ad-rick Har-vig-neez Nol- ing-rab. Not Nol- in- grab. I came up with the name in five seconds holy shit!**

"No madam I don't know if the title originates from one of the many countries around our planet." He sounded like one of those really smart people.

"Well ok then… Bar-a-dick?" He sighed but he seemed otherwise fine. He must have many people mispronounce his name. I went off to find Kenny to see today's jobs. When I did there was a truck parked outside the yard. I approached when Russel called me over.

"Hey Clementine, mind helping us unload some supplies?"

"But I thought all of the food was gone around here." I came closer and found the truck was filled with luxury items.

"Yeah well since we couldn't find food we might as well make people feel comfortable. Nobody takes beds, blankets, toys or anything like that anymore." I looked over at the truck. Some things sure looked heavy.

**Help Russel unload the truck**

**Refuse. Clementine might just get in the way**

**Now an experimental voting. You can decide if she helps next chapter. Yes you have a say in the matter. Well that seems an ok ending to our first chapter. The real stuff starts to take off around chapter three. I still hardly believe I came up with a nonsense name in such short notice. Tell me if you find his name alright. So he is a member of Russel's group and maybe a few more will be revealed. A familiar face will also be returning…?**


	3. More Faces

**And we are back for another episode. Based on people's suggestions, Clementine will help unload the truck. What else has she got to do? With even more adults then before there are a lot fewer tasks for her to do. It was pretty slow even without Russel's group.**

**Clementine – 7:24 am**

"Sure, I haven't got anything planned really." I approached the truck and had a look inside. There was a lot of soft stuff down the back but they were only about halfway.

"So if you could just grab this as I lower it to you…" A man began to push a bedframe out so I grabbed the edge. Eventually someone took the other side and we settled it down onto the ground. "Thanks kid." I rolled my eyes but ignored his comment. I went over to grab something else. There was a black plastic box with something in it. I wasn't entirely sure myself.

"Well the box looks small enough. I grabbed one end and lifted. I grunted and pulled but the thing didn't budge. It weighed so much I couldn't move it. "Come on what's inside of you?" Russel glanced in my direction and chuckled.

"That's got all of the weights for exercise. They weigh a tonne but maybe people will use them." I rubbed my hands together and tried real hard this time. I didn't even manage to drag it two inches. "Here I got this." He grabbed the thing and dragged it towards the edge. Even he looked like he struggled. Suddenly I heard Bonnie's unmistakeable voice.

"Clementine! Where are you?" I looked to Russel and he just nodded. I made my way over to Bonnie's Den and knocked on the door. "It's open." I twisted the handle and found Bonnie behind her desk, staring out the window. It looked kind of creepy. "So Clementine…"

"Yeah well I wanted to get an easier book but you were… occupied." She nodded her head and turned to me. "Luke already had a sort of chat with me after it happened. Apparently he reckons I have a sex scanner." Bonnie stifled a giggle.

"That just about sounds like him. But that's not what I'm here for." She stood up and motioned for me to come over to the window. There was a small gathering happening about something. Kenny was there yelling at whomever it was. "It's someone you know." I looked up to her. Someone I know? Who could Kenny probably hate that I know? Ben's dead, Lily is probably dead too, Vernon wouldn't be here. Maybe it was Mike? But then wouldn't Bonnie have said something else. I rushed downstairs and made my way over. Well, Bonnie was right, it was someone I knew.

**1,2: Lily, 3****,4****: Mike, 5,6 :Molly**

**Got a fucking 4. Hell yeah.**

"Mike? Is that you? I'm dreaming aren't I?" I shook my head and pinched my arm. "Ow, this isn't a dream? Mike, where have you been?" I ran forth and hugged the man. I never hated him because he just felt unsafe around Kenny. He even offered to leave a bag behind once he learnt I was staying with Kenny. He embraced my hug and rubbed my back gently.

"It's fine Clem, it's ok. I'm fine and very real." I smiled broadly and stepped back. He looked fine. No hacked limbs or anything. "After some walkers separated Bonnie and me I went walking around to find a truck. Never found one and headed south. I eventually heard some new people had taken over Howe's from some random man. So you're advertising?"

"No. We didn't realise word was already spreading of our place. We've only heard about Wellington and Terminus." Mike nodded and turned to Kenny.

"Terminus has fallen. It was full of a cannibalistic group of people who brought others in to eat. It was destroyed by a group on the inside." Kenny screwed up his face in disgust and I groaned.

"Not another St. Johns." Everyone but Kenny looked confused at my comment. I sighed and turned to Mike. "It was some cannibal farmers who locked us up." Mike nodded and looked up to see Bonnie coming over.

"Hey Bonnie. I see you're looking rather well." Bonnie began to cry a little and ran forth to give him a hug. "I wasn't really expecting this greeting." Bonnie laughed and hugged the man tighter. Everyone but Kenny, Bonnie and Wyatt began to disperse. I went outside but the truck was mostly emptied out. Russel glanced over to me.

"We don't really need your help anymore Clementine. You can do whatever." I nodded and twisted my head around just before I left.

"Hey Russel, a guy came in but we might not need a council vote. I knew the guy and he's a good man." Russel thanked me for the information and I went off to find Sarah. She might want to hear about Mike's return.

**Luke – 7:32 am**

Bonnie and Mike came through the door chatting away. I was leaning against her desk waiting. I needed to ask her some things but I guess it could wait.

"Oh? Luke? Nice to see you're still around." Mike stuck his hand out for me to shake. I took it and smiled at the man.

"Yeah I'm still kicking. So you're fine then."

"Never been better." He chuckled lightly. Bonnie came over and gave me a quick kiss.

"I guess you're here to discuss some things with me. Or are you just checking on me again?" I went to respond but I heard someone call for her. I think it was one of Bonnie's friends. "I'll be back in a bit. See ya guys." She jogged away and Mike smiled faintly.

"You're a lucky man Luke. She's quite the woman." He patted my shoulder which I looked rather troubled.

"Wait? You… and her…?" He boomed in laughter and took his hand from my shoulder.

"We had a thing for one another before. But she's got you now so at least she's happy I guess." I wiggled my eyebrows and joined his laughter. Well at least he didn't accuse me of stealing.

**Caine – 7:34 am**

"So the big guy and the redhead?"

*Yeah it seems so. But you can't argue. You have a thing for dark girls why can't she for dark men.*

(The correct term's black.)

*That sounds too racist to me.*

"I second that. I prefer to use the term dark as well."

(You didn't complain last time I said black.)

*Well you kind of tried to correct me this time…*

"Enough, both of you. I'm trying to listen."

-muffled talking from Luke- "We've only… at… three times…"

-muffled talking from Mike- "Well… are a… Casanova…"

"What are they going on abou… oh shit."

-Luke- "Caine! Get away from the fucking window!"

*Yikes! We should go!*

-Mike- "We?"

**Clementine – 7:39 am**

"There you are Sarah. I've been looking for some time." Sarah looked up from her book and waved slightly. She got up slowly and came over.

"What's up Clem? I heard everyone arguing over something." She seemed awfully cheerful today. Maybe she was reading about something happy. Whatever the case I jumped from one foot to the other excitedly.

"Mike came back." Sarah cheered silently and kissed me. We were both quite glad. For the short time Mike and Sarah knew each other they got on very well. She really liked him because, just like I did, we cared for her after Carlos died.

"That's so great Clem. Where is he?" I thought over it for a second and guessed where he was most likely.

"Probably The Yard or Bonnie's Den." We hurried over to Bonnie's Den first and heard Luke and Mike inside. Bonnie jogged up behind us. "Hey Bonnie. Are you just as happy as us?"

"Yeah, I guess. It just seems a little awkward considering me and him kind of had feelings before we separated." I nodded and opened the door. They turned to us and both smiled.

"Hey girls."

"Mike!" Sarah called. She ran forth and gave him a bone crushing hug. He chuckled and gave the hug in return. He let her go and stood back.

"So Mike, I want to know, could you describe who told you about this place." He scratched his head and thought about it for a while.

"Well, he wore a black hoodie I think. He had some machetes as well. He looked kind of Hispanic." I took this information in and thought it over. Suddenly Bonnie shot up.

"Wait? Isn't that Dylan?" I nodded and realised it kind of sounded like Dylan. Mike shook his head.

"No he said his name was Lucas I think." Bonnie nodded but Sarah piped in.

"That's his brother. He told me about him before. Did he have anyone with him?" Mike nodded slowly.

"I think it was a little girl. I'm sure it was his sister." Sarah jumped up and down excitedly.

"Dylan needs to know his brother and sister may be alive. Come meet Dylan Mike." She grabbed his arm and took him down to The Yard. We all kind of just followed her when we saw Dylan.

"Hey yeah this guy does look similar." Mike nodded.

"Dylan, I think Mike might have met your brother and sister." Sarah rushed. Dylan turned to him so the rest of us just left. No need to wait around listening to him question Mike. Sarah rushed over to me. Luke whispered something to Bonnie and they went to her den. "So Clementine… I see there's nothing for us to do." I nodded slowly. "I have an idea." She whispered something to me.

"I don't know…" She grabbed my arm and we rushed to our room.

**Beradric – 9:36 am**

I had begun my routinely circuit around the premises. I had developed a tolerance to Vince's instructions and followed them somewhat contently. Numerous fellow guardsmen had requested of me to communicate in a more simplistic form but I only just agreed.

"Greetings Beradric, off on your guard duties again I see." Derek entitled from his occupation in the armoury. I nodded and departed but not before addressing him.

"Yes Derek I am on my rounds again. I could possibly see you yet again later depending on circumstances." Derek chuckled as I left from his range. Derek continuously tolerated my method of speech. I had high regards for that of course.

**A/N God I kind of hate having to write in this way but I kind of wanted one of these kinds of people.**

**Clementine – 9:38 am**

"Wow Sarah, I was not expecting that from you." We were lying beside each other panting lightly. We had been lying for a few minutes in very little clothing catching our breath. Sarah grasped my hand in hers and giggled.

"Why not Clem? Am I too innocent? Well I'm sure I surprised you then." She got up and began to put her clothes back on. I giggled and recapped the events that had just happened. Sarah had suggested it we ran off to our room to try it. I peeled off my shirt as did she and our jeans as well. I pulled on a different pair of shorts while she remained in her underwear and we had begun to wrestle. I wasn't so sure about doing so in case I beat her every time. She surprised me and we were rather evenly matched. After about half an hour we had a break. We then tried various other competitions to see who was better at what.

"Well it was a little unexpected is all." Sarah's smile broadened and she tapped my butt lightly. She noticed something was in my pocket and put on a confused face. "Oh, Beradric gave this to me. Said he'd studied your face and basically crafted them." I pulled out some shitty looking glasses and placed them onto her face. They were basically three thin strips of metal with actual glasses lenses in it. I don't know how he made those by simply looking at her face.

"Well they fit but they look terrible. Maybe we can paint it or something. We'll have to be careful around the lenses though." She pulled them off and put her purple ones back on. I nodded in agreement and we went digging around her arts and crafts stuff. Eventually we came across some paint cans with multiple colours. "Well there's red, blue, orange and green. What do you think?"

"You'd look beautiful in any colour." She rolled her eyes to which I giggled at. She studied the colours a bit closer. The red were a slightly darker shade from her original, the blue was rather bright, almost cyan, the orange was a bit awfully bright and the green looked a bit mossy. She picked up the blue and shrugged.

"I guess I'd look pretty with this colour." She grabbed some tiny brushes and we got to work on her glasses. Once we finished the sides she smiled to me. "Could you do the rest? I'm not as precise."

"Sure thing. You go do something while you wait. This could be a little while. Maybe go thank Beradric." She nodded and headed off to do whatever. I whistled In The Hall Of The Mountain Kind as I worked. My whistling was rather terrible though so it wasn't really that great. I slowly finished up and left them up to dry. It was a quite nice colour. I turned and left the door to see what needed doing until it dried.

**Later that day – 2:42 pm**

"So have they dried yet?" Sarah asked eagerly. I put my hand on her shoulder and shook my head slowly.

"We should just wait until tomorrow just in case. Until then we will just stick with these ok?" She nodded when I noticed Kenny walking by. "Hey Kenny, it's been a while. How are you?" Kenny stopped in his tracks and advanced over to our position.

"Well now Clem it's been a while indeed. We don't often see each other do we? Oh well. At least you're doing alright without me." Sarah had walked off so Kenny and I could chat more privately. He noticed this and leaned in a little. "So how's thing going with Sarah?"

"Well they're not bad if that's what you're wondering. One thing I've noticed is Mike and Luke. They act a little strange together. Their conversations are a little awkward." Kenny nodded in approval and rubbed his beard slowly.

"I've noticed too. I'm sure it's because of their previous liking." He smiled and looked off at nothing in particular.

"Oh yeah, Bonnie mentioned that I think. That must make things somewhat strange." Kenny nodded and crossed his arms.

"So… Mike's back." He muttered.

"Come on Kenny he isn't that bad. He didn't shoot me. He bloody offered to leave what he was taking so we still had a chance." Kenny creased his brow and sighed.

"Yeah I guess whatever." He continued to grumble a bit remembering the shot I'd taken.

"Well… I'll be off. Later Kenny." I went to walk off but Kenny grabbed my arm.

"Before you leave I have to ask… are you… only into girls or are you in the middle? Like… do you really like Sarah or…?" Kenny really wanted to know this now?

**Tell Kenny the truth**

**Avoid giving him an answer**

**Well we're going to end it there. Did you like the sneaky suspicion with Clementine and Sarah? I thought it'd be a little funny making it sound wrong but later it turned out to be something else. Anyway Beradric is so smart he can make some glasses merely looking at someone's face. That's crazy. AJ will be entering next chapter along with Hashim. With so many characters it's hard to include everyone sometimes.**

**Recap about characters:**

**Clementine, Sarah, Kenny, Luke, Bonnie, Mike, AJ, Caine, Dylan, Hashim, Beradric, Russel, Shel, Becca, Wyatt, Vince, Derek and possibly more. That's a lot to keep track of but Derek has only been mentioned once. I try my best though. It's just somewhat difficult. So apparently something kicks off next chapter and the true meaning of the episode name will begin roughly the end of the chapter and start of the one after. The downfall of Howe's. **


	4. Goodbye Howe's

**So I hope to finally kick things off in this chapter. I already know the general idea for the next episode before I even wrote up chapter two. I hope you enjoy. So people suggested that Clementine tell Kenny the truth. I thank you for this as I was hoping she would.**

**Clementine – 2:44 pm**

Kenny rubbed the back of his neck nervously. Obviously this was quite a big deal for him. I didn't really want to anger him but there was no way I could leave him hanging. Besides, there isn't much more I can do to anger him.

"Well… Kenny I… I do care for Sarah a lot… but I don't really know if it's only her or… guys I guess?" I wasn't really sure how to correctly say this. It's true that I wasn't entirely sure what I wanted but I knew I cared for Sarah deeply. Kenny sighed and nodded his head, satisfied with my answer.

"Well at least you didn't avoid answering the question. It would have left it awkward." Kenny chuckled lightly and shook his head. I heard footsteps approaching and turned to see who was there. It was the lady that I always forget her name. What was it? "Uh, hey Shel."

"Hey Kenny, what's going on here?" She smiled and hugged him quickly. She turned to me and smiled. "I think I remember you. You're the one who came in to Howe's not that long ago. You're with Sarah right? Like in a relationship?"

"Now Shel y…"

"Kenny it's fine I can speak myself. Yeah I have a relationship with Sarah. What of it?" She just shrugged and turned to Kenny.

"I don't have any problems just… it's not common in the apocalypse you know." She turned back to me as she explained this.

"Hang on? Kenny she's like half your age!" Kenny covered his eyes while Shel just laughed.

"Coming from the girl with another girl." Kenny rubbed his face in embarrassment.

"Touché." I left them to whatever they did together. I swear if I catch them at it I'm going to barf. Enough with sexual walk ins. I went to Bonnie's Den and went inside. "Oh for f…" I turned around and Bonnie laughed uncontrollably.

"My gosh Clem remember what Luke told you about suddenly feeling an urge to come around?" I had just walked in on their make out session after the thoughts of catching Kenny at it. Those were some terrible thoughts actually.

"Yeah well now I'm afraid of walking in on you two and Kenny with Shel now." Bonnie began to laugh again and even Luke begun to smile.

"Well just avoid places you feel drawn to. If this were a movie or show then this would be considered a reoccurring gag." Luke shook his head at Bonnie's last remark. I just cocked my head to the side. "Oh right you didn't watch much T.V. It's basically when something funny keeps happening. Like the Clevelan… wait that's a bad example. But you get what I mean right city mouse?" I kind of just nodded slowly.

"Just smile and wave when you don't really get it Luke. Just smile and wave." We all began to crack up at my little joke. Luke slowly collapsed onto the bean bag.

"I can't believe it's been so long since I watched Madagascar. Man I wonder how the country's doing though. I heard military claiming it safe before broadcasts shut off." Bonnie shrugged and I piped in.

"I remember my teacher told me in most instances that Madagascar would survive any virus. It would basically always survive. That and Iceland but who wants to go there?" We all began to chuckle again before Sarah came forth.

"Clementine! I put on my new glasses." I turned to her and nodded slowly.

"They look pretty cool I guess." Sarah rolled her eyes and glared. "Ok, they're amazing. I was only joking."

**Vince – 2:56 pm**

I had been scanning the tree line like usual when I heard the unmistakable sound of a guns safety been flicked off. I sighed and turned to the holder.

"So you're going to betray us are you, after what we've done to build such a place?" They grunted and aimed the pistol to me. It had a silencer and we were the only ones on the roof.

"This place is run incorrectly. It needs ruthlessness and discipline. Not kindness and fairness. We need to shepherd the flock. They are white sheep and they must be herded from the black wolves outside. I am strong and you are weak. A chain is only as strong as its weakest link; sometimes you must cut the weaker links to keep the rest of the chain strong."

"Do you know that you just went from one metaphor to another? Just stick with one and it'll sound cooler."

_Those were Vince's last words._

**No P.O.V – 3:04 pm**

The rest of the survivors at Howe's were just as shocked to find Vince's body that afternoon. Nobody had thought anyone hated him. He was a good man. Almost everyone had gathered on the roof when Beradric had stepped forth. He looked at the body and at a spot not far away. He went to Vince and pulled a shard of bullet from his head.

"Judging from everything I could conceivably gather about every Tom, Dick, and Harry this is what I am able to determine." Everyone looked to the smart man and listened intently. Everyone respected him highly and never doubted his words. He tried his best to sound easier in his explanation. "Judging from the bullet used to kill the man the weapon used was undoubtedly a Glock 18 pistol. This is the most plausible weapon used to kill the man. It had to be able to be silenced for no possible person or persons to hear. The killer, not wanting to have the murder weapon, tossed it over to the side." Kenny ran over to where he pointed and swore.

"Holy fuck there is a silenced weapon on the pavement below. Well done sir." He tilted his cap and Beradric continued.

"The killer ran off but obviously didn't want to be seen fleeing the scene. They went over to a skylight and got down through it." Kenny ran to the docking room's skylight while Luke ran to the other.

"This one's been messed with." Called Luke. "There's also a faint footprint upon one of the books." Beradric smiled slowly. He almost seemed to enjoy this.

"The killer possibly heard someone enter, most likely Bonnie, and decided to hide, empting and entire cupboard." Luke shook his head.

"There are no cupboards inside." Beradric frowned.

"One mistake so far. He hid behind a pile of boxes instead."

"Yeah, there's a gap in the boxes, as if they've been moved."

"Ok, after that person had left, most likely hearing the panicked yelling, they come out of hiding and are a possible latecomer… or never turned up." Beradric scanned the crowd of people and suddenly smiled. "Hashim, Clementine and AJ are the only ones missing. There were no suspicious latecomers so it must have been Hashim." Everyone stood shocked.

"No way Beradric. How do we know that it wasn't you? How could you know so much about this?" Beradric raised his eyebrows.

"A: I was a brilliant detective before the outbreak and B: I watch a lot of Sherlock Holmes." He shrugged when suddenly Hashim burst up with three armed men. He had AJ in his arms and a gun pointed to the baby. "Fucks sake I hate being right."

"Nobody move. I'm sure nobody wants to lose this baby." The doctor called out. Nobody could believe what was happening. The one they'd trusted most had been a traitor. AJ had begun to cry and everyone began to aim their weapons. The doctor got angered at the child but knew enough when the child stopped. He whipped around and shot at Clementine's head.

**Luke – 3:13 pm**

Suddenly the whole roof erupted with gunfire. After Clementine had fallen down everyone had fired. The three armed men and Hashim were dead in a second. They had only managed to shoot two people with non-lethal wounds. It seemed ok until a grenade landed amongst the gathering.

"Grenade!" Someone called but it was too late. It went off, killing at least five people and injuring seven more. Kenny ran over to Clementine but Shel grabbed his arm when two more men came through the door. One simply tripped over the body and kicked it away. I snapped into action and fired a shot into his chest. We heard more shooting below and I noticed people had run back into Howe's. Kenny scooped up little AJ and covered Clementine in a blanket. It was the best he could do.

"Bonnie! Where the hell are you?" Only two other people remained on the roof. Wyatt and Derek. Derek was discussing something quickly when we heard the unmistakable sound of a helicopter. "No fucking way!" It was approaching from the north and began to fire at the rooftop. Wyatt managed to get behind cover but Derek had been shot up. I jumped through the skylight and landed on top of Mike.

"Luke? What the fuck is going on here?"

"I think the military are back." It was all I could think at this time. Mike nodded and waved over at the boxes. A teary Sarah made her way from behind the boxes. "Oh god Sarah I'm so sorry I…" She broke down in tears and grasped my waist. I hugged her back and began to cry myself. I can't believe Clementine had been shot. Mike grabbed Bonnie's Ak47 and peeked out the window.

"Bonnie's over by The Yard. Let's move. There's nobody out there at the moment." I scooped up Sarah and followed Mike as he made his way to The Yard. Bonnie was trying to get our truck started. "Bonnie!"

"Mike! Luke! Sarah! Oh god I thought… Kenny, Beradric, Shel and AJ already took off in the RV so I'm trying to get it started so we can catch 'em." She kicked the truck when it finally sputtered to life. "Holy shit that worked?" It suddenly sputtered dead. "Mike, help me get it started. Luke, watch our backs." I nodded and shoved Sarah into a back seat. I took Mike's gun, which was actually Bonnie's, and began to shoot at those who got close.

"Keep 'em off our backs Luke!" Mike urged. I shot at two who approached but only hit one. The other dived for cover but I kept firing one shot bursts to keep him that way. Suddenly the truck gasped alive again.

"Let's just get going!" I yelled. We piled in and got ready to go. We drove forth and shot right past several strangers. The chopper turned to us when I got a good look at what was on it. "Mike, you see what was on that chopper?"

"Some big ass guns."

"No. I saw a giant white K painted on the side." Bonnie just groaned. Obviously she didn't see what I saw.

"So what? It doesn't mean anything." I just shook my head slowly. Mike knew what was coming.

"Bonnie… we were just attacked by the Ku Klux Klan."

**Caine – 3:34 pm**

*So why did you stay behind again?*

(I saw them escorting her because she isn't entirely white.)

"We have to help her man."

*Right right fine.*

"Hey you! Yes guard escort! I have been told where to escort this special one."

-Guard- "Fine whatever. I have better things to do then babysit a half dead one."

*Ok, grab her and get to that truck.*

"Where are the keys?"

(Check the glove box.)

"Yes! Ok let's go."

(Drive!)

*Hit that one!*

(Shush! She's waking up.)

"It's ok; the bullet only skimmed your cheek and hit the top of your ear. Welcome back Clementine."

**Russel – 3:37 pm**

"Fuck we missed the truck!" Wyatt groaned. A massive truck had just rolled passed us but we were in the tree lines. I groaned and hit him.

"You know it could have been the KKK. You know what they'd do to me and Dylan." I looked back to our little group. It was me, Wyatt, Dylan, Becca and some chick named Rochelle. We had barely escaped with our lives. Bonnie was missing, Vince was dead, we just lost Howe's to the KKK and now it was basically being advertised as a safe place. Too bad only white racists were safe. From what Kenny had told me, only some guy called Larry would fit in there.

"Yeah well still… if they weren't…" Wyatt shrugged. I growled this time.

"Everyone is fucking dead Wyatt. I didn't see anybody else make it out of there alive." Wyatt shut up at that point and Becca shrunk away. Dylan kept walking and Rochelle growled at me.

"Calm the hell down Russel. Stop freaking folks out boy." I turned away as we kept walking. Nobody knew where but we just kept at it. Eventually we came across a small clearing and found three sets of tire tracks. Good thing this was a dirt road.

"So all three were headed this way but I guess they all ended up following whoever was first. I'm guessing just to try and catch up with them. And there are those truck tracks." Wyatt studied a little closer and nodded. "Yep, same tracks. Great." He glared in my direction but Rochelle hit him in the back of the head.

"Don't go and start no fights when I'm round. Bloody men always trying to butt heads. Trying to show who's tough." Rochelle kept rambling on but we all just ignored her then. We basically all decided nonverbally to follow the tracks. Hopefully we would meet up with someone. I don't care who as long as we end up with someone who'll take us far from the KKK.

**Well holy shit. What a way to end this chapter. So the group is separated, many are dead and Clementine did survive the gunshot. I didn't want to be specific on how the bullet hit her to leave a little chance for doubt. That's why I worded it as 'shot AT her head' meaning there is every chance he missed. I know my exact plans for Kenny but he will not be mentioned at all for even the next episode. The next chapter will continue to follow three of the little groups but the next episode will most likely follow Clementine and Caine.**

**Group A (RV): Kenny, Shel, Beradric and AJ**

**Group B (Foot): Russel, Wyatt, Dylan, Becca and Rochelle**

**Group C (Truck): Bonnie, Sarah, Luke and Mike**

**Group D (Troop Transport): Caine and Clementine**

**So Caine kind of tried to stick around posing as a KKK member to save anyone left and only found Clementine. Lucky her. Poor Sarah and Kenny though. They care about Clementine the most and yet have no idea she's still alive. There was no vote at the end because there wasn't really much opportunity to do so.**


	5. Seperate Roads

**Now for the next chapter to end this episode. I really liked this one because it just tears the group apart. I actually like those kinds of stories. So there are four groups but we will not be following Kenny, Shel, Beradric and AJ. Sad I know just as we were getting to know him too. Not that sad. Anyway let's just get onto the story.**

**Clementine – 8:32 pm**

"But yeah, you should be fine." Caine offered me a piece of something. It was hard to see in the light. I took it and I took a bite. It tasted nice. "The last chocolate I could find." I widened my eyes and spat it into my hand.

"Are you trying to fucking poison me?" I wiped my mouth and spat some more. He hissed and shook his head.

"Calm down kiddo. Hashim was lying about chocolate being the cause. It's just because chocolate is dark, a bit too obsessed if you ask me. He was full on KKK but nobody knew it. True shame. The real cause of the second strain is simply contracting it. You have to come in contact with the second strain to catch it." I glared at the chocolate but reluctantly put it back in my mouth. I moaned as the chocolate rolled in my mouth. "So how you feeling now?"

"Pretty shit. I don't even know if the people I love are dead or not." Caine thought this over for a while and clicked his fingers.

"I saw certain people leave. Kenny, Shel, Beradric and AJ in an RV, Bonnie, Luke, Mike and Sarah in that truck, Russel, Wyatt, Dylan, Becca and Rochelle on foot. I think Ben and James also got away."

"Wait? Kenny? Sarah? Bonnie? Luke? Fuck yes!" I punched the air and whooped. Caine eyed me strangly. "What?"

"Kenny never liked it when you swore so… please don't." He shrugged and kept his attention forwards again.

"No can do there Caine. I'm happy as hell and I want to show it." I laughed loudly and Caine suddenly began to cackle uncontrollably. He grunted and shook his head really quickly.

"Sorry. Kaz sometimes gets overzealous." I cocked my head to the side and he clicked his fingers. "Right I never got round to telling you. The others knew on some degree when they met Hashim. The voices in my head are not just voices, they are like split personalities. So I gave them names. There's just me, a semi decent man. There are the twins, Laz and Kaz, one's lazy the other's crazy. There's Psy, a psychopathic killer basically who only emerges when people threaten those close to me. Problem is that he can't tell friend from foe. Then there's Bok, a loyal and hardworking man. Finally there's Kaira, a highly caring voice who has never emerged. Probably because the voice is a woman's. Not the most creative names." He smiled and thumped his chest once. "We usually get along. Most of the time." We sat in silence until I broke it.

"Thanks for saving me I guess." He just waved me off.

"It's just because you're a kid. I can't ever leave kids behind no matter what. Then again last time ended up costing me my sanity." I nodded and lay back in my chair. "You can hear what I'm saying right? I mean, you lost some of your ear and all that so…?"

"Well yeah, just not as well with this bandage around it. It only hit the top of the ear so it should be fine." He nodded and suddenly cursed, hitting the brakes. We bumped into an RV and a truck ahead of us.

**Luke – 6:57 pm**

We had been driving for a while and nobody said a word. There wasn't really much reason to. Sarah never stopped weeping silently, Bonnie never peeled her eyes from the road for even a second, gripping the wheel so tight her knuckles were going white, Mike was trying to calm the hell down and I just tried to think of who could have got out. Poor Clementine. Everyone loved the girl dearly. She even confessed I was like her big brother so she was like my little sister. I couldn't really go through with that.

We lost so many people. The doctor Hashim had been shot in his stomach after he was revealed a traitor. Derek was gunned down by the chopper. Vince was murdered by Hashim on the rooftop. I assume Caine was also killed with the others. Russel, Wyatt and Becca, all most likely dead. The only people who I know are probably alive are Kenny, Beradric, Shel and AJ. So many died on that day and almost nobody escaped alive. "Bonnie are…?"

"Fuck me dead!" Bonnie cried. She hit the brakes just before we had run into an RV. It looked like the one Russel's group arrived in. Bonnie and Mike scoped it out quickly before returning to us. "It's empty so hop out. There's no way round and it's outta gas." I pulled Sarah out slowly but she dropped her old glasses. She didn't seem to care so I just left them where they fell. She didn't even respond to anyone anymore. I had to carry her which I hope wasn't for too long. She had basically become a liability again but I was not going to leave her.

"So Kenny hopped out and kept going. But where to?" We looked around quickly but found no sign of them. There was a gap in the trees where they could have gone but I seriously doubt they would head into thick woodland. I heard Mike say something when he looked on past the RV and nodded slowly.

"I assume they would have kept going along the road. If we hurry we might catch them sooner or later." Nobody had any better ideas so we just went with that one. We continued to march along the road. There were thick trees on either side so we probably weren't going to get ambushed. I sure hope not. Walkers were almost a no show. Maybe the KKK killed them all before their arrival.

"Luke?" I heard a squeak. I thought I was hearing things until I heard the voice again. I looked down at the girl in my arms. She was now looking up to me. "Is Clementine really dead?" I sighed and looked onwards. I didn't have the heart to tell her. I decided against my heart and went on.

"I'm sorry Sarah but Hashim shot at her. She fell down so I think he got her. I didn't see exactly where he shot her so there is every chance she survived if she got quick help, but…" I trailed off. There was no way she could have survived, injured and bleeding with KKK everywhere. I couldn't muster the guts to tell her that exactly. She nodded slowly and returned to her little ball. I felt terrible for the little girl. Two of the people she most loved in the world are dead. First Carlos now Clementine. This is just fucking awful. Mike gave me a sympathetic look and continued onwards. It was really dark so it had begun too hard to see straight ahead.

"We can't stop now. If they stopped we'll meet them up ahead." Mike protested. He and Bonnie had a silent argument but I caught the last part of it. I assumed it was about whether or not to stop the night. I injected my opinion.

"Mike's right. If they stopped to camp then maybe we can still catch up to them." Bonnie glared at me for going against her. "I can't just be on your side because we fucked." She looked extremely hurt at my remark. I had worded it incorrectly. "No wait Bonnie I didn…"

"Fuck off Luke." She muttered. I fell behind with Mike. He just shook his head slowly.

"Smooth one Casanova." I just sighed and continued walking ahead. I would have to apologise somehow. I would find a way. Until then we would just keep marching. Suddenly Bonnie collapsed to her knees and fell to her side. We ran over but found she had fallen asleep. She must have been exhausted. "I don't think we can continue much further. I'll take first watch just in case. Just get some sleep. As soon as light hits we're up to catch up with Kenny."

"Alright fine." I draped my blanket I'd taken from the RV over Bonnie. I placed Sarah beside her and tucked her in as well. I sat a bit further and eventually sleep embraced me gently.

**Russel – 10:16 pm**

We had a look at the scene before us. There were several corpses in front of us before the truck, troop transport and the RV. Some had knife wounds but others had arrows in their heads. On closer inspection they were walkers.

"Thank the gods they're only deaders." Rochelle breathed. She had constantly mentioned something about The Gods throughout our trip. I don't think she was a follower of that Indian god's thing. She looked Swedish but people can be anything.

"Yeah, lucky us. What if this was like a game to someone and we're the next level." Becca scowled. She had become rather bitter since we escaped and she'd finished shedding her tears. "Hey! Ten pointers over here!" Becca called to the woods. Dylan immediately scanned the trees for activity.

"The hell you calling out for girl? That be flipping crazy." Rochelle covered the child's mouth, who simply sunk to her knees. She began to breathe in and out slowly, as if to calm herself down. She wasn't really in the best state since the attack or since losing her sister. I would be pretty stressed and pissed off too. I grabbed the arrows from the walkers bodies.

"If we found a bow these arrows would be very useful." I chuckled. Rochelle came over and took it from my hands and looked closer. She tittered and shook her head.

"These here be bolts. They only gonna be useful on them crossbows." I rolled my eyes and continued grabbing the bolts. I had at least 6 by the time I'd gathered them all. Wyatt rummaged through the vehicles and came up with nothing. Only the RV had run out of fuel and with the width of this road there was no way to drive around. Well looks like we weren't taking any vehicles out of here to catch up. Dylan climbed atop the RV and still yielded no good news yet.

"Good news, we have a better chance of catching up to them on foot now I guess. Bad news, they have at least a three hour head start." Everyone groaned and sat down. I rubbed my eyes and sighed. "Well we should still probably get some sleep though. Get up nice and early tomorrow. Pile into the RV guys." They all stomped inside and I shut the door behind me. Wyatt came over and smiled while Dylan pushed past him to sleep up front.

"Russ, I've got first watch. I'm nowhere near tired and everyone else looks half dead." I thanked him wordlessly and collapsed upon one of the many seats and got some much needed rest.

**Clementine – 8:40 pm**

"Wait here kiddo." I went to protest but he'd hoped out and locked the doors before I could. I couldn't even unlock them from inside. God I hope he doesn't die. He approached the truck and had a closer look. The doors unlocked which I took as a cue its safe. "Hey kiddo, it's your truck."

"Stop calling me kiddo." I ran forth and had a look inside. I saw Sarah's old glasses cracked on the leather seat. Caine rummaged through the RV while I scanned the road. I found two groups of footprints leading in two different directions. "Fuck me dead."

"Sorry kiddo I ain't a pedophile." He beamed but I just rolled my eyes. He took a look at the tracks and pointed to them. "Which do you want to follow?" One lead into the dense trees, while another lead past the RV and followed the road. At least somebody was smart. But who was that somebody? Suddenly a heard a crunch of leaves behind me so I whipped around. Caine already had his Beretta pistol trained on the intruder. "Step back mate and you don't get hurt. Make any move to the kid and I pop you here and now." Caine sounded furious. Almost as if the man had already done such a thing. The newcomer laid his crossbow upon the ground and raised his hands slowly. He smiled at Caine.

"Calm down there man. I'm friendly." He raised an eyebrow. Suddenly walkers came from the dense tree line. How they managed to squeeze through surprised me. The man picked up his crossbow and fired at a nearby walker. "Yeah the name's Daryl. So let's get moving before we get swamped." I turned to the two paths and had to make two choices.

**Choice A**

**Trust the stranger**

**Leave him, he might be dangerous**

**Choice B**

**Follow the road footprints**

**Follow the forest footprints, it might be safe**

**(End of episode music plays) (End of Episode 3: Leadership To Downfall)**

**Well this is how we end this episode. I nice double choice for the absence of a choice in the last one. Choose wisely as your vote seriously changes the story. Choice A affects how Caine treats Clementine later. Choice B answers ends up finding one group but the other leaves them alone. Read through and choose carefully. These are Caine's voice chats.**

**Caine, the normal man who is almost always in control: "Voice."**

**Laz, the lazy and sleepy one who usually takes over after Bok: *Voice.***

**Kaz, a crazy, racist voice who loves nothing but stupidity: (Voice.)**

**Psy, the inner evil within all, Caine never wants to see him emerge: ****^Voice!^**

**Bok, a hardworking and loyal controller who takes over during heavy labour: {Voice.}**

**Kaira, the voice of calm and caring, never emerges but sometimes gives advice: Voice.**

**I know when we swap to Caine's point of view we haven't heard from Psy, Bok or Kaira. Psy only speaks during violent moments, Bok is mute and Kaira only speaks when needed. Laz and Kaz never shut up. Until then just keep surviving and keep your loved ones close.**


End file.
